sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Kronk's New Groove
(uncredited) | starring = Patrick Warburton Tracey Ullman Eartha Kitt John Goodman Wendie Malick John Mahoney John Fiedler David Spade | narrator = David Spade | composer = Christopher Young Shirley Walker | editing = Philip Malamuth Arthur D. Noda | studio = DisneyToon Studios 20th Century Fox Animation Foxstar Productions David Kirschner Productions Toon City Animation | distributor = Walt Disney Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 72 minutes | country = United States | language = English |writer = |music = Jeanine Tesori}}Kronk's New Groove (also known as The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove) is a 2005 American direct-to-video animated musical comedy film animated by Toon City Animation and released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on December 13, 2005. The film is the sequel and spin-off to the 2000 animated film The Emperor's New Groove, and features reprises of the roles of David Spade, John Goodman, Eartha Kitt, Patrick Warburton and Wendie Malick from the first film, with new voices by John Mahoney and Tracey Ullman. It was also the last film to feature the voice of John Fiedler, who died six months before it was released. Plot Emperor Kuzco (David Spade) narrates the story about Kronk Pepikrankenitz (Patrick Warburton), now chef and Head Delivery Boy of Mudka's Meat Hut, is fretting over the upcoming visit of his father. Kronk's father always disapproved of young Kronk's culinary interests and wished that Kronk instead would settle down with a wife and a large house on a hill. In a flashback, Kronk tells the story of how he almost had both of these. As unwitting accomplice to Yzma (Eartha Kitt), the villainess of the first film who turned into a cat at the end of the original, but is now human again despite still having a tail, he goes along with her plan to sell sewer slime as a youth potion, he makes enough money to buy the old folks' home from the old folks and put his large new home there. Eventually Yzma is revealed as a fake and the old folks chase her down and corner her at a bridge over a river full of crocodiles. To prevent them from attacking her, she transforms herself into a rabbit, but is then caught and taken away by a condor. When Kronk realizes the old folks have sold everything they own in return for something which doesn't work, he gives his home back to them. Kronk, as camp counselor of the Junior Chipmunks at Camp Chippamunka he falls in love with fellow counselor Miss Birdwell (Tracey Ullman); but when one of his Chipmunks, Tipo, pulls a prank to win the camp championships and is caught, Kronk protects the boy at the cost of alienating his love. Kronk's father (John Mahoney) arrives and confusion ensues as several supportive friends try to pass themselves off to him as Kronk's wife and kids. But in the end Kronk realizes that his wealth is in his friendships, and this finally wins his father's thumbs up and Miss Birdwell's love. Meanwhile, just outside the house, Yzma is in the condor's nest with two eggs, which hatch and presumably attack her before the credits roll. Cast * Patrick Warburton as Kronk Pepikrankenitz * Tracey Ullman as Miss Birdwell * Eartha Kitt as Yzma * David Spade as Kuzco * John Goodman as Pacha * Wendie Malick as Chicha * John Mahoney as Papi * John Fiedler as Rudy * Bob Bergen as Bucky * Eli Russell Linnetz as Tipo * Patti Deutsch as Waitress * Jessie Flower as Chaca * Anthony Ghannam as Huayna * Jeff Bennett as Skinny Old Man / Stout Old Man / Gollum-Rudy * April Winchell as Hildy / Marge / Tina Reception The film received negative reviews and currently holds a 0% approval rating by the critics on Rotten Tomatoes. Many film critics have stated that the film "has great voice talents, but weak storylines and not much groove." Others have stated that the film shows that Kronk "works best in small doses" and the film should not have centered on him. Annie Awards The film was nominated in 2006 for the following Annie Awards: * Best Home Entertainment Production * Best Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production * Best Writing in an Animated Feature Production References External links * * * Category:2005 films Category:2005 animated films Category:2005 direct-to-video films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s musical films Category:American films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Films about potions Category:Screenplays by Tony Leondis Category:The Emperor's New Groove (franchise) Category:Films produced by David Kirschner Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox direct-to video films Category:20th Century Fox Animation films Category:Film scores by Christopher Young Category:Film scores by Shirley Walker Category:Film scores by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Film scores by Graham Preskett